1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control system for a work apparatus provided to a work vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide, on a rear section of a work vehicle such as a tractor, various work apparatuses using a link-type hydraulic lifting apparatus. Accordingly, a plurality of hydraulic valves (often referred to as auxiliary control valves) are grouped as a unit and arranged on the rear of such a work vehicle. In addition, a front loader is sometimes provided to a front section of the work vehicle. For example, as for a tractor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2006-306236 (FIGS. 1 and 3), three auxiliary control valves are arranged on the rear of the tractor, and a tiller apparatus is attached through a hydraulic lifting link mechanism. In order to control ON/OFF modes of these auxiliary control valves, a front manipulation section is provided with three auxiliary control levers that are linked to the auxiliary control valves.
The front section of a tractor according to Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2007-92284 (FIGS. 1, 2, and 4) is provided with a front loader. Further, auxiliary control valves are also provided on the rear section of this tractor. A side console provided in a cabin interior is equipped with two auxiliary control levers controlling the auxiliary control valves. In addition, as a work apparatus controller controlling the front loader, a joystick lever is provided to a control box on a right side of a driver seat, with the joystick lever being interlocked/linked to the control valves of the front loader.
This type of work vehicle, such as the tractors described above, is provided with work apparatuses on the front of the vehicle body, such as a front loader controlled through hydraulic pressure, or on the back of the vehicle body, such as a tiller apparatus controlled through hydraulic pressure. For this reason, various operation tools are needed in order to control a plurality of auxiliary control valves, which complicates positioning of tools in the manipulation section. Further, the operation tools required are not only single-operation tools controlling ON/OFF modes as shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2006-306236, but also a multi-operation tool (such as a joystick) controlling a plurality of operations as shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2007-92284.